Convivir
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: No estoy segura de qué es lo que está recopilado aquí, pero no se lo recomiendo a nadie. [Slash] /Con segundo capítulo porque... yolo.
1. Chapter 1

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Con el tiempo, Logan notó que Peter nunca tenía frio. Era como si su capacidad de reaccionar frente a bajas temperaturas fuera nula. Jamás lo verías abrigado o temblando de frío. Pero de que lo sintiera o no, ese era otro tema.

Por ejemplo, casi siempre dormían juntos. Y Logan fumaba todo el día, y la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta todo el día, y por las noches siempre estaba helada.

Y al dormir juntos, algunas noches, Logan sentía los pies helados de Peter escabullirse bajo sus piernas. Entonces volteaba, y Peter se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, pegando su fría nariz contra su pecho.

Definitivamente, Logan amaba esas raras ocasiones en que Peter sentía frío.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Su relación era de las más extrañas, y cualquiera que los conociera se preguntaría cómo pueden soportar cada día sin matarse luego de cada ridícula pelea. Pero esto queda por confirmar, ya que nadie que los conociera sabía de su relación.

Volviendo a las peleas, que no eran pocas, siempre ocurrían por culpa de Peter. Y siempre era este quien duraba más tiempo enojado. ¿La adolescencia, tal vez? ¿O la resignación de Logan a que tarde o temprano iba a olvidar todo?

El punto es, que luego de cada pelea, dejaban de hablarse. Y Logan se ponía a fumar, y Peter se quedaba quieto. ¡Quieto! Era inquietante.

Y se quedaba sentado en un sofá de la sala, de brazos cruzados y amurrado. Tratando de forma infantil de llamar la atención, con Logan totalmente dispuesto a ignorarlo.

Y Peter se hartaba, y no tenía nada que hacer, porque la casa de Logan era aburrida.

Entonces iba a asaltar la cocina, y se preparaba un emparedado. Y se odiaba internamente al no poder abrir el frasco de mantequilla de maní, luego de muchos intentos.

Y respiraba hondo, suspiraba, se tragaba su orgullo, e iba donde Logan a que abriera el jodido frasco.

Frasco que, minutos antes, Logan se dio el tiempo de apretar lo más que pudo.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Logan entró a su casa y por costumbre miró el felpudo en el suelo, ya desgastado y hasta quemado de las incontables veces que Peter cruzó ese umbral.

Suspiró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y antes de voltear Peter ya estaba frente a él.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―le preguntó.

―También te extrañé. ―Logan le sacudió el cabello y le sujetó la cabeza para darle un brusco beso en la frente. ―Y ya sabes dónde estaba.

―¿Me trajiste algo? ―Peter sonreía, y Logan le miró con fastidio.

―No insultes a ninguno de los dos fingiendo que no me revisaste antes de que cruzara por esa puerta.

Peter volvió a sonreír.

―¿Y qué es?

―Revísalo.

Peter sacó el sobre de papel arrugado que había guardado en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y rompió la parte de arriba, vaciando el contenido en la palma de su mano.

Una llave atada a una pequeña cinta de color plateado cayó, y Peter la observó, ladeando la cabeza de forma involuntaria.

―¿Es mía?

Logan asintió.

―Prácticamente vives aquí, así que...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque Peter estaba envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos, sin dar luces de que lo soltaría.

Logan se dio cuenta de que sus pies ni siquiera tocaba en suelo, y sonrió, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Sabía que Peter pasaría aún más tiempo en su casa ahora, pero al menos ya no lo escucharía sacudiendo su ventana a mitad de la noche.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Habían momentos adorables entre ellos, como esas veces en que Logan prendía un cigarrillo y no alcanzaba a llegar a su boca cuando Peter ya lo estaba pisoteando.

―Yo compré eso. ―se quejaba Logan.

―Robaré algunos cuando te vayas, pero en mi casa no vas a fumar.

―Creí que no te molestaba el humo.

―No, pero hay una pequeña niña bailando en el piso de arriba que no quiero que lo respire. Si estás estresado, sal a caminar.

Logan olvidó el cigarrillo pisoteado y le entregó la cajetilla a Peter, quien la recibió y en un segundo lo escuchó en el baño tirando de la cadena. Sonrió.

No volvió a fumar desde ese día, y nunca volvió a necesitarlo.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Pero también tenían momentos terribles.

El primero, y el peor según Logan, fue cuando recibió aquella llamada telefónica de un número desconocido a altas horas de la noche, luego de semanas sin ver a Peter.

La temblorosa voz femenina que le habló de manera cortada desde el otro lado de la línea provocó que todos sus vellos se erizaran.

―Se fue. ―dijo, un poco más claro que lo anterior, y fulminó con un: ―Hace horas.

Logan no sabía cómo su madre había averiguado su número de teléfono, ni de porqué le avisaba; pero si no hubiera sentido tanta preocupación, habría estado agradecido.

―¿No le dijo nada antes de salir? ―valía la pena intentarlo. Era extraño, normalmente era él quien se iba sin decir donde, y Peter casi nunca salía de su casa, salvo para llegar a la suya.

―Estaba molesto conmigo. Fue bastante grosero, pero me temo que yo lo fui también. Hubiera llamado antes, pero no creí que pasaría la noche fuera.

Logan colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó sobre la cama. _Horas_. Pensar en qué tan lejos Peter podía llegar en horas le provocó dolor de estómago.

Entonces recordó aquella vez que salieron juntos, y Peter le dijo que podría vivir en esa playa por siempre.

Unos segundos bastaron para que Logan tomara su moto y partiera a máxima velocidad hasta ese lugar, rogándole a dioses en los que no creía que Peter estuviera ahí.

Unas cuantas horas más, y Logan se encontró caminando lentamente hasta donde Peter estaba, sentado en el balcón de una alta cabaña desocupada.

Le dedicó una severa mirada que hasta el momento Logan nunca le había visto, pero se acercó de todos modos.

―Lárgate. ―escupió la palabra con un tono bastante duro.

Logan siguió acercándose, y Peter lo esperó de frente.

―Me largaré sólo cuando te subas a esa moto conmigo.

―Llegué solo y me iré solo. Vete.

Logan dio otro paso hacia él.

―Deja de actuar como un niño.

Peter frunció el ceño. Se había enojado. Logan sabía que no había nada que le molestara más que cuando lo trataba de niño, pero en el momento fue la palabra que mejor definía su actitud.

―Deja de actuar como si fueras mi padre. ―fue la respuesta de Peter.

Le dolió. En especial porque no lo decía en el sentido de estar dándole órdenes, sino con el único fin de compararlo con una de las personas que Logan más detestaba en el mundo.

―Pudiste haber hablado conmigo primero. Pudiste haberme llamado.

Peter sonrió con amargura, y le dio un empujón cuando Logan dio otro paso hacia él.

―¡Vete!

Logan le sujetó de las muñecas, y en el forcejeo notó que sus ojos poco a poco se ponían vidriosos, dándole a sus pestañas el especial brillo de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ¿Lo estaba lastimando? Soltó sus muñecas.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste?

―¡Porque no estabas aquí!

Volvió a darle empujones, esta vez acompañados de golpes de puño, mientras Logan lo detenía, con firmeza y suavidad, mientras su enojo poco a poco iba cesando, convirtiéndose en llanto.

Unas pocas lágrimas, luego unos sollozos, y unos temblores constantes fueron suficientes para que su ira se disolviera por completo, dando paso al chico sentimental y arrebatado que en el fondo aún era.

Fue como si su cuerpo se hiciera más menudo con cada lágrima que recorría sus mejillas, provocando que el corazón de Logan se ablandara, y sintiera las ganas incontrolables de cubrirlo con sus brazos.

Lo hizo, y lo sostuvo en todos los sentidos posibles, como debió haberlo hecho durante todo ese tiempo en que estuvo desaparecido. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, aún luego de que Peter había dejado de llorar.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

―¿Me amas?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que ni siquiera notó cuando el chico llegó a su lado.

Lo tuvo que pensar un momento. La palabra cada vez perdía más significado en su vida, como si cada vez que amara a alguien, esa persona se llevara todo ese amor que Logan entregó, dejándole vacío.

Amar. Para Logan, eso significaba dar todo, entregar y arriesgar todo por alguien. Y esto le hacía pensar en que, tal vez, nunca antes arriesgó todo por alguien. Tal vez era que simplemente no tenía la capacidad de amar a nadie.

Entonces aparecía el chico, sonriente, preguntándole si lo amaba. No sabía a qué se debía el repentino interés, pero necesitaba responderlo. Necesitaba respondérselo a si mismo.

Se tomó un segundo para analizar su rostro, su sonrisa en especial. Su cabello claro y sus ojos oscuros, en los cuales le gustaba perderse de vez en cuando. Y pensó, con toda la sensatez que fue capaz de reunir: Este chico. Inmortal o no, yo moriría por este chico. Yo daría mi propia vida por este chico, y eso no significaría para mí sacrificio alguno.

―Te amo. ―fue la respuesta, pronunciada sin titubear ni apartar la vista de sus oscuros ojos.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Tal vez todos estos han sido pésimos ejemplos, pero Peter no siempre está con ese humor difícil.

Hay veces en que está solo, toma un teléfono y las cosas para Logan comienzan a torcerse.

―¿Quieres venir?

Logan comienza con su discurso de que está ocupado y que no puede ir cada vez que Peter se aburre.

Entonces a Peter no le queda de otra que pronunciar las palabras mágicas.

―Las chicas no están en casa.

Un no tan prolongado silencio por parte de Logan, hasta que responde, provocando la risa de Peter.

―Estaré allí en cinco.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

* * *

 _Oh, no sé. Perdón, ya me rindo. No sirvo para esto, y esta pareja no se me da para nada._

 _Tenia más ideas para esto, y las olvidé, entonces rellené y quedó feo. Si las recuerdo las agrego, si no... meh._

 _Felices Fiestas Patrias, o algo~_

* * *

 ** _17/09/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


	2. Chapter 2

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Peter se removía en la cama, inquieto. Se ponía para un lado, luego para el otro, luego cubría su cabeza con la almohada, luego la lanzaba lejos porque le impedía respirar.

Con la luz leve que entraba por la ventana a esas horas, Peter pudo ver un poco más que la silueta del hombre a su lado. Para ser tan bestia en ocasiones, Peter se sorprendió de lo profundo que era su sueño. Y pensó seriamente en irse al sofá para lograr dormir, porque como se daba cuenta, Logan no dejaría de roncar en toda la noche.

¿Sabría siquiera que ronca mientras duerme? Peter estaba a punto de quitarse uno de sus calcetines y ponérselo a modo de mordaza.

Recordó algo que una vez le dijo su madre, que debes silbar un poco cuando hay alguien que ronca. Eso venía junto a la charla de sonambulismo, y que a una persona sonámbula nunca debes llamarla por su nombre.

Peter sonrió de manera involuntaria al recordar esa charla, pues había llegado luego de que su madre notara que él se levantaba dormido a correr por la casa.

Se puso como objetivo recordarlo cuando Logan despertara, y preguntarle si alguna vez se había levantado dormido cuando se quedaba con él. Si no, le serviría al menos como advertencia.

Un ronquido más lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se puso a silbar.

Pésimo momento para darse cuenta de que no sabe silbar, para nada.

Al menos el intento lo había despertado. Oh, no. Lo había despertado.

En un instante de pánico pensó en escapar al otro lado del mundo, pero en lugar de eso, avivó el fuego riéndose de cómo su pelo quedó levantado en el lugar que estaba apoyado contra la almohada.

La mirada que le dedicó Logan no fue muy alentadora, pero esto no evitó que Peter riera. Después de todo, la paciencia que le tenía, Peter ya había probado que era infinita.

―¿Qué quieres?

―No puedo dormir con tus ronquidos.

Logan lo miró con una mueca extraña; definitivamente no tenía idea de que roncaba.

Con un brazo, Logan envolvió su torso y lo volvió a dejar recostado en la cama, y luego se acostó él.

Peter simplemente lo aceptó y se acomodó a su lado.

―¿Camino dormido? ―le preguntó.

Logan gruñó algo que probablemente fue un _qué_.

―De niño caminaba dormido. ―explicó.

―No tengo idea. Sólo sé que hablas dormido.

Peter sintió curiosidad enseguida.

―¿Y qué cosas digo?

―Normalmente te quejas, o regañas a alguien o peleas conmigo.

Peter se rió con ganas, pero Logan seguía con los ojos cerrados, esperando que sus preguntas acabaran para poder volver a dormir.

―¿Y no te molesta?

―Me molesta más cuando te duermes en mi brazo y lo babeas.

Otra carcajada escapó de Peter.

―Cierto, dame tu brazo.

Logan estiró el brazo, y atrajo a Peter hacia sí para que se acomodara.

De seguro al cambiar de posición no iba a volver a roncar, pero definitivamente el más molesto a la hora de dormir, por mucho, era Peter.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Logan odiaba los gatos. Era como si le provocaran una alergia psicológica... si es que aquello era posible.

Por eso se molestó tanto cuando Peter llegó con uno a su casa.

Peter intentó ser sigiloso ese día, aunque el sigilo no era una de sus múltiples cualidades. Pero claro, una de las mejores cualidades de Logan eran sus agudos sentidos.

―Alto ahí. ―ordenó, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Estaba sentado en el sofá... dándole la espalda. No entendía cómo lo había descubierto. ¿Acaso era tan extraño que entrara en silencio?

―Sólo iba al cuarto. ―dijo, y no era completamente mentira.

―¿Y el gato?

Peter suspiró. Ya está, al menos lo intentó. Se abrió la chaqueta y sacó al pequeño gato, que enseguida se puso a maullar de forma escandalosa. Peter lo tomó entre sus manos y fue a sentarse al lado de Logan, colocando al gatito en su regazo.

―No lo quiero aquí. ―gruñó, mirándolo como si fuera un trapo.

―Yo lo cuidaré.

―A ti tampoco te quiero aquí.

Peter se rió, y puso al gatito en el sofá, en el espacio entre ellos.

De a poco, el gato avanzó hasta la pierna de Logan, para hacerse un ovillo a su lado, de seguro porque tenía frío.

―Estaba en la calle, dentro de una caja. Se paró en sus dos patitas cuando me acerqué, no pude dejarlo ahí. Además, me pareció que se llevarían bien.

Logan lo miraba fastidiado, como si se preguntara qué hizo para merecer eso.

Peter le hizo un puchero, y Logan suspiró, entonces Peter sonrió.

―Pero no se subirá a mi cama. ―fue la condición, pero Peter ya estaba abrazándolo de forma melosa.

―Gracias. ―le dijo, tal vez unas cuantas veces, y le besó en la mejilla, para luego volver a salir a la velocidad que acostumbraba, antes de que Logan alcanzara a parpadear, dejando al gatito muy cómodo apoyado en su pierna.

Por la noche, apenas Logan estuvo dormido, Peter tomó al gatito y lo subió a la cama, evitando que se pusiera a maullar.

Y por la mañana, no pudo evitar tomar su teléfono y sacarle una foto a Logan, quien tenía al gatito estirado en su cuello a modo de bufanda.

Lo mataría cuando se la enseñara al despertar, pero qué más daba, de todos modos siempre despertaba de mal humor.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

―Por última vez, niño, deja de llamarme-

―James, ¿Has visto mi chaqueta? ―huyó antes de que Logan pudiera atraparlo, riéndose de forma burlona.

―Hablo en serio, no te lo dije para que me molestaras.

―Vamos, James, ¿Nadie más te llama así?

―No se lo he dicho a nadie porque detesto ese nombre.

Peter pareció entenderlo, y en un segundo apareció sentado en sus piernas.

―Lo siento. ―susurró.

Logan lucía incrédulo, como si creyera que Peter realmente se estaba disculpando.

―¿Dejarás de llamarme así?

―No. ―respondió rápidamente, pero luego suspiró. ―¿Si? No lo sé, para mí es importante tu nombre. Y me sentiría... no lo sé, especial si fuera el único a quien le permites llamarte así.

Logan lo miró un rato, como buscando algo que le indicara que mentía o se burlaba. No encontró nada, y no le quedó de otra.

―De acuerdo.

Peter le sonrió, y le dio un rápido beso, de esos que no le daban tiempo a Logan de reaccionar y que Peter sabía cuánto odiaba.

―Me costará acostumbrarme a esto. James. ―dijo, y lo repitió una vez más. ―James.

―Peter, ya basta.

―Pietro. ―le corrigió.

Logan le hizo una mueca de que no comprendía.

―En realidad me llamo Pietro. ―sonrió, bajando la vista. ―Me llaman Peter porque no me gusta mi nombre, pero supongo que así sería justo.

―Claro que no. ―dijo Logan, y Peter lo miró. ―Llevo dos vidas llamándote Peter, ¿Y me lo cambias ahora? Tardaré más que tú en acostumbrarme, eso no puede ser justo.

Peter se tomó unos cuantos segundos para mirarlo, tratando de recordar con claridad el rostro de Logan, o James, mientras lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos que expresaban todo el cariño que sus palabras no. Lo amaba, y tampoco era bueno con las palabras sentimentales como para decirlo. En su lugar, le dio un beso y desapareció de su regazo tan rápido como llegó.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

* * *

 _Creo que seguiré agregando historias hasta que me harte de esta pareja, y creo que tengo para rato._

 _Eh... yolo._

* * *

 ** _19/09/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
